


Come On get Higher

by meghansheeran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Niall has a kid, OFC - Freeform, Pregnancy, also realyl cruddy, fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meghansheeran/pseuds/meghansheeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and long time girlfriend, Leslie, are in for a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On get Higher

Leslie walk out of the bathroom with the pregnancy test in her trembling hand. ‘I can’t be pregnant. I just can’t be’ she thought to herself. Leslie was only 19 and Niall, her boyfriend of 3 years, was 20. She made her way down the hallway to the living room where Niall was in an intense game of FIFA. 

 

"Is something the matter, babe" He said noticing the worried look Leslie wore across her face. Her usually tanned skin had lost all color and her blue eyes had lost all their sheen

 

‘Best just get it over with’ she though to herself.

 

"Niall I… I think I’m pregnant." she said barely above a whisper. A single tear slid down her cheek and she lifted a hand to wipe it away. But before she could Niall was next to her and wiped it away from her cheek. 

 

Leslie’s turned her head to face the floor.

 

"What am I going to do" she croaked out.

 

Niall put his finger under her chin and lifted her head so her eyes met his.

 

"We" he said smiling. “I’m not letting you do this alone. WE are going to figure this whole thing out."

 

With that Niall wrapped his arms around Leslie’s waist and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She gladly returned the gesture and wrapped her arms around him.

 

All of sudden Niall pulled away from the hug and his face contorted into an expression unreadable by Leslie.

 

"Niall, what’s wrong" Leslie asked the concern prominent in her voice.

 

He took a deep inhale and looked Leslie straight in her eyes.

 

"There’s something I’ve been meaning to do for a while now. And I guess now is as good a time as any." His features softened and he got down on one knee in front of Leslie.

 

"Leslie, I love you. I love the way your nose crinkles when you laugh. I love how you bite your lip when you’re really concentrating. I love the way you look in the morning without any makeup on because you’re beautiful" 

 

Tears form in Niall’s eyes matching the ones slipping down Leslie’s cheeks.

 

"I love that you let me call you Princess even though you think it’s cheesy. I love absolutely everything about you. And I know that we’re young but I can’t see myself wanting to spend the rest of my life with anyone else. So Leslie…. Will you marry me"

 

Niall pulled out a small velvet box and opened it up revealing a princess cut diamond ring. His eyes not leaving Leslie’s the entire time.

 

"Yes. Yes! A million times Yes!" Leslie laughed as he slid the ring onto her left hand fourth finger. Niall stood up and wrapped his hands around Leslie’s waist, where they fit perfectly. She slid her hands up his back and rested them on his neck. Playing with the ends of his hair. He closed any space between them and pressed his lips softly against hers. She did the same and felt the fireworks— no bombs—- go off in her chest. Their lips moved in perfect sync with each other and Leslie couldn’t help but notice how smooth his lips were. All too soon they pulled away.

 

Niall pressed his forehead against Leslie’s and put his hands on her stomach. 

 

"I love you, both of you" he giggled.

 

"We love you too" Leslie laughed back.

 

*** 1 year and 9 months later***

 

Leslie was standing over the crib in their baby girl’s, Madison, room. she looked down at her sleeping 1 year old and smiled, thinking of how crazy everything had been over the past almost 2 years. But she wouldn’t change a single detail. The boys had gone crazy with excitement when Niall told them the news. Of course Leslie’s mother was hesitant to let her daughter marry but Niall had talked to her and convinced her he would take of her little girl. Leslie remembered her father crying as he gave her away at the wedding and dancing to her favorite song “Come on get Higher" with Niall at her wedding. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t here Niall come in behind her.

 

Niall stood behind Leslie and wrapped his arms around her waist, where they still fit perfectly. He rested his head on Leslie’s shoulder and looked down at Madison. 

 

"She’s beautiful" Leslie said.

 

"Just like her mother" Niall said pressing a kiss to the crook of Leslie’s neck causing her to turn around.

 

She stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on Niall’s forehead.

 

"I love you so much" He smiled.

 

Leslie smiled back “I love you too."

 

Niall pulled Leslie close to him and they begin to slowly rock back and forth. Then Niall began to sing her the song they danced to at their wedding.

 

He sang softly and slowly and his voice sounded perfect.

 

"Come on get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire in the swing of your hips. Pull me down hard and drown me in love"

 

When he was done they continued to sway and Niall brought his head down the Leslie’s ear.

 

"I love you Princess" he whispered.

 

"I love you too Nialler" she whispered back.


End file.
